Tomorrow will be better
by Alvon 4Eva
Summary: It will come one day.And every second of now will be worth waiting
1. Chapter 1

_**Tomorrow will be better**_

_A very little story actually. A big one is on its way. And it will be about the chipmunks, I promise. By the way if you haven't read my another story **Gone **try it. After this one._

_=D_

There is the land where people have the best treasure-each other. They can hold each other's hands and study the life ways together, not as a crowd but as one person, one family. When one of them falls down they help him/her up. They don't know what is desperation and hopelessness as they have each other's support, a shoulder to lean against when you need it. We can reach this kind of relationships, higher than anything, built on humanity. But it will be tomorrow.

We can become friends with animals, plants and landscapes, oceans and ground. Native ground smells not only of grass, rain and sunshine but of childhood, fresh breeze, apple and cherry flowers, hard work, old blood and tears and sharp painful intoxicating freedom. We can feel it all. But it will be tomorrow.

We suffer now because we will be happy tomorrow. It will be the day when Heaven comes down to Earth and angels will teach us kindness and mercy, the day we can see God in the gentle halo of sunshine, the day hungry orphans and the homeless will be rewarded for their suffering and will rest in peace for eternity, the day all occasions worth crying will be blown by Wind of Changes and teardrops will become sacrosanct springs to cure the blind and the disabled, the day of clear sky and one big united family, everything loosen will be returned and we will realize what we really want, what is worthless and what is priceless, the day we will be Humans.

We have to fight for tomorrow, it's not a gift, it's a picture painted with blood, tears and dirt and placed on many loosen lives and hopes, broken hearts and emptied souls.

One day tomorrow will come. It can take 10 minutes or 10 years. But every second of now is worth waiting. Let's wait together and we will fight every cruel thing in this world. Tomorrow will be better.

_List of songs this story was inspired by:_

_Owl City "Fireflies"_

_Life Vest Inside "One Day"_

_Coldplay "Paradise"_

_Wiz Khalifa "Roll Up"_

_Akon "Still a Survivor"_

_Coldplay "Viva la Vida"_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tomorrow will be better**_

_Admit, who have listened to the songs I mentioned? Okay, I didn't plan on continuing this story but I'm trying._

Alvin's P.o.V.

Every morning felt the same. Shy ray of sunshine soaked through the curtains, lightened up the floor and slowly made its way to the eyes. A familiar surface under the back and a familiar yellow spot on the ceiling. And ache. Endless ache. He was exhausted. He was sick and tired of living. If somebody thinks teenager's life is light and easy kick their ass.

He got up wrinkling with migraine. He had been writing a new song for all night. He hadn't done homework but he didn't care. Dave told him to stop torturing himself. But he didn't care about other people's opinions. It was his and his choice. He tried to survive under the pressure.

When he made his way downstairs, he faked a smile to his family. When he lied to them he felt nothing. He always felt nothing. Just emptiness inside. Or he fought his feelings. It didn't matter at all. "Just live this day like any other. It all could be worse."

A breakfast went in silence. Dave slept, head in his plate, Theodore chewed slowly staring into empty space, Simon wasn't seen behind his book Alvin turned off and felt like ma feeding animal. Animal. Emptiness. The room seemed strangely cold and empty. He was alone mentally. And he wanted to scream.

When brothers reached the bus station, it started to rain. Annoying drizzle, just like Alvin hated it. Mist covered the city with sleepy curtain and cold sharp drops stung the skin. Clothes became heavy/ Books would be wet. But he didn't care.

Bus was old, smelling and noisy. Jumping on the seat Alvin cursed inwardly, feeling his migraine squeezing his right temple. The window was covered with thick web of drops but he could see black melancholic silhouettes of trees and blank heavy gray sky, a blinding spot in contrast to dirty streets and depressed people messing the muddles as they hurried somewhere. A dog was hit by the car on the corner. A little piece of fur, dirt and fresh blood. Eyes opened widely grew dim with tears. No one stopped and neither did the car. Probably, the dog would be lying there till it rotted. It was just another alive (now dead) creature. Just another vibrating life lost for ever.

At school rain stopped but sun never showed. It was rather cold and Theodore got cold feet. Happy school time. In the corridor there was a usual crowd. Baseball players with muscles instead of brains cheerleaders covered in make-up - school common bitches, nerds and quiet and shy new students. Monotonous noise hit right at the spot of Alvin's migraine and he shivered. Some bullies beat their classmate. The guy lied on the floor with a purple bruise on his cheekbone and coughed blood. Old good school.

The classroom was full of students chatting and laughing and Alvin tried to cover his ears and squeezed his head tightly but it only made headache worse. A dead flower in the vase stood on the window-sill, fragile and vulnerable. Dead

Classes went sleepily. Teacher's monotonous mumbling made Alvin want to sleep. He hadn't had a real sleep for what seemed like ages. Students were silent, some of them looked out of the window with thoughtful faces, another just slept. Quiet noise of blowing wind and fresh spring leaves from the closed window like a gentle lullaby. Birds were silent, only a nightingale hummed some tune far away and wind carried sounds everywhere like echo. Nobody seemed to be in the classroom. A lonely old leaf left from the winter flew slowly. Where did the wind blow? Maybe, life there would be happy. Who had never dreamed of being a careless wind, wander around the world, watch people die and suffer and not being a part of this process. Strangely, end of the classes came imperceptibly.

They walked to house on foot. Petals smelling of cherry and freedom circled around. They seemed to be moved by the nightingale's singing. Air was filled with sounds and scents of spring and new life. Ground smelled of rain and fresh grass, leaves were bright green and shined. Butterflies covered the nearest garden and seemed the flying dreams in bright colors.

Alvin inhaled deeply, all these scents tickling his nostrils and emptying his insides. His senses were sharp and it seemed to be what he lived for. They walked to the sun. Alvin looked at the light that covered everything around, occupying his vision. His skin warmed as did his heart. He felt a subconscious smile on his face. He knew it was worth fighting for. They held each other's hands not thinking twice of it. At that moment they became closer. All troubles seemed left far away. They walked together forgetting their problems. They would solve them. One day they would be happy. Anyway tomorrow would be better.


End file.
